


Twisted Tales- Loki x Beauty and the Beast

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: Loki, as a frost giant beast, is bored. He was trapped in this stupid castle in the middle of no where with only objects as company. He was tired of playing tricks on objects- he wanted someone’s mind to play with. His ears perked as he picked up his hand held mirror, “Show me anyone in the forest.” He commanded, getting an image of a man with a cart. “Perfect,” he almost purred, having some tricks up his sleeve he decided to figure out just how fast he could get here.





	1. Things are just getting Interesting

Where was your father? You shivered, as he was days late now. You got together a bag of things to go looking for him, on foot. You found his cart crashed, and leads going towards this gate. If he made it inside, was he alright?

You made it in, after knocking with no answer. Taking a torch, you made your way towards an open door, following it upstairs.

“Please, I beg of you,” you heard, making it closer to the top.

“Father?” You asked, after a moment of silence.

“Y/N, run!!” He shouted, seeing you.

Turning around, a blue man had a sinister look on his face.

“And just when I thought you had run your course of fun.”

You scowled, what the heck did he do to your father?

“I’ll offer you a trade, old man.” He scowled down at your father, “Your freedom for her slavery.”

“Deal!” You spoke up, not waiting for you father to fight. You didn’t really understand what was going on but you couldn’t see your father like this. His eyes flashed back to you, a bright red on his blue skin. Before you shook his hand, you added, “But you can’t kill me.”

He smirked, looking down at your father. “You really want to add things to your contract?”

You nodded, “If I’m going to be a slave for the rest of my life- I want the assurance of getting to escape you.”

He rumbled, shaking your hand, “Welcome to the team.” He laughed, a blue power flying about you both.

“Noooo!” Your father shouted from the ground, being dragged from the room by magic.

“Father!” You reached for him, getting held back by this blue man. Your eyes burned, but you wouldn’t let him see your tears- “You couldn’t let me say goodbye?” You asked after a couple more minutes and there was silence. You set your jaw. “I’m enslaved to you- whoever you are- for only the gods know what reason and I couldn’t even say goodbye?!” You turned to him, meeting his eyes.

He looked confused, like he didn’t know why you would want to, but after a minute, “I’m so-” He stopped himself, his face rehardening. “My name is Loki.” He turned, walking away from you.

You were left to look around you with your torch for a couple of minutes before he entered the room, through an illusion, “Well?” His illusion shouted, “Are you coming or do I have to drag you as well.” He asked impatiently.

You threw a nearby rock at him and it went through, going towards the stairs.

“He just seems nasty but he’s not all bad- just mischievous.” Someone said- you turned around and lost your balance when you found the sound coming from your torch. “Woah, careful!” It called, a chair coming to your aid.

“What is this place?!” You dropped the torch, standing from the chair.

“Ouch.” It picked itself up with magic, “Sorry about the scare- my name is Korg. I’m a torch- at the moment.”

“Korg?” You looked around the torch, trying to find a wire or someone nearby. Loki came up from behind you and grabbed your arm.

“Dragging it is.” He spit out with disgust.

“What the hell is going on here?!” You tried to keep up with his long legs.

“It’s pretty rude to demand things.” He responded.

“Says the guy who’s literally dragging me because I didn’t come to him fast enough.” You responded. At this he shifted his head and dropped your wrist.

He stopped in his tracks and you ran into him, bumping your head against his back.

“Walk much?” You scowled.

“You are a particularly foul sample of a ‘female’. I can’t understand how my brother puts up with your kind…”

“Oh crap, there are two of you walking around? And my kind? What does that make you?!” You rubbed your wrist a little.

He growled a little, “Stop demanding so much of me. You are my prisoner! I will ask the questions.”

“Sorry your grace! Not in the contract.” You responded through gritted teeth.

He raised his hand to hit you and you shut your eyes, flinching. After a moment, you heard a chuckle.

“Finally.” You heard him mutter under his breath.

“Finally, what?” You asked.

“Entertainment.” His eyes flashed and he gave a wicked grin.

\---

Later, after he brought you to a room, the torch came by to ask you to dine with him.

“And why would I want to see him more than usual?” You asked, “Look- what am I supposed to do around here? Cook? Clean? Straighten up after blue’s tantrums? Tell me my purpose.”

“Oh, well- you are supposed to-” Korg started, getting blown out by Loki’s illusion.

You threw a pillow across the room at him, “What do you want?” You questioned after the pillow went through him. “And how do you do that?”

“Look.” He started, growing annoyed. He settled himself down before continuing, “If you come to dine, I’ll answer- 2 questions.”

“4.”

“Excuse you, no.” His eyes narrowed.

“Excuse you, I shouldn’t be bargaining for information. What’s the matter? Scared you won’t keep me interested?”

At this he grinned, “You’re in an enchanted castle, in the middle of a forest, with an unknown creature. I’m about as interesting as your life is going to get.” His illusion disappeared and you were left intrigued. You looked at the torch.

“You said you’re name was Korg?” You asked.

“Yes’m.”

“What’s a torch like you doing in a place like this?” You quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Well, naturally, the scenery.” The torch faced you and you couldn’t really tell if he was joking or not.

You peaked out of the room and were met face to face with an angry Loki.

“Yes, your majesty?” You sighed.

“Were you coming or were you going to interrogate my staff all evening?” He tapped his foot.

“Please would be nice…” You mumbled.

His eyes glared at you, “I will not beg a prisoner to have a meal- with me.” He seemed to be keeping his temper down.

“Why do you need me here anyways? If you don’t need me to cook or clean then I’ll go.” You shouted.

“I think not.” He grabbed your wrist again. You stomped on his foot.

“Stop. Grabbing. Me.” You shouted before running down the hall, trying to find the front door. Upon finding it, you tried to run out, getting struck by- an invisible barrier? Flying back, you passed out.

\--

You grunted.

“Good morning!” A cheery voice called, “Hey, master, she’s awake.” You could only assume the torch was talking to Loki’s illusion so you peeped your eyes open enough to whip a pillow at him.

He caught it, tossing it back, and coming over to your bed.

“What have I done to deserve your majesty’s appearance?” You mumbled, holding your stomach. It felt bruised.

“I feel like I should warn you in person to not attempt that again.” He smirked, turning, “Considering you have a hard head.” He mumbled, looking back to see my reaction.

“You don’t have room to talk.” You stated back.

“Look-” He met my eyes, “I actually want you to have more room to roam the castle. Just not the West Wing.”

“Why not the West Wing?”

“Because you’ll run into me more there, and the gods know you don’t want that.” He chuckled to himself. You let yourself show a slight smile.

“We got off on a huge wrong foot, one part of which I would like to make up for-” He pulled out a mirror.

“You want to show me how horrible I look?” You quirked an eyebrow.

He smiled, genuinely, “No. You can ask the mirror to see your father.”

“And I’ll see him?” You blurted out, sitting up and regretting it, holding your stomach.

He nodded, “I don’t- understand. But-” He left off, holding the mirror for you.

“This isn’t a trick?” You squinted towards him.

“Looks like she knows you too well, boss.” Korg spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

He frowned towards Korg before shaking his head in your direction.

“I-” You cleared your throat, “I would like to see my father- please.”

The image swirled for a moment before settling on your father’s image, seeing him at home, tired and miserable- but safe. At least for now.  
You smiled, meeting eyes with Loki, “Thank you.” You nodded to him, for the first time since talking to him you didn’t mock or antagonize. He smirked a little, nodding back.

“I will see you for lunch...” He didn’t really ask but he didn’t command either. What a strange man. 

You met him for lunch, “So do I get my four questions?” 

“I’ll grant two.” He smirked a little.

“Where are you from?” You asked, deciding not to push it for now.

He sighed, “That’s a bit loaded. Originally, Jutenheim- with the frost giants. But I was raised with a different family on Asgard.”

You quirked an eyebrow.

“Let’s just leave it on different planets.”

“How did you end up here?”

“My goodness, asking the big questions.” He sighed again, “I was left here by Odin as punishment. Trapped here, in a form my body would no longer normally take on, because of some deeds I did after I found out that I wasn’t really his son. He has cursed me, and everything in this place.” He raised his glass, trying to hide his disdain.

“Fair enough.” You answered, trying to process this information.

“Since I answered yours, may I ask one of my own?” He folded his hands in front of his face.

“Maybe,” You glanced at him, “Depends on the question.”

He frowned slightly, “Do you think a monster like me deserves companionship?”

“You’re a monster because you act like a monster. Companionship can be found for people who try.” You answered, surprised it wasn’t a question about you.

He seemed to think over your answer, “Perhaps.”


	2. Being his Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hard headed reader is trying to figure out ways to beat the ever mischievous Loki- but it seems like he's up to another trick.

He had Korg lead you back to your room, saying he was going to be busy.

“Hey, Korg.” You mumbled, looking at some of the other objects that were interested in you.

“Yes?”

“Would it be possible for me to take a tour?” You asked. “I’ve never been in an enchanted castle before.”

“Of course! I’m so glad you asked.” He hummed, “Alright- so we’re standing in a hall. And if you look to your right, you’ll see a wall.”

“Maybe not so much commentary.” You giggled to him.

“Ah, right.” He agreed, just describing the rooms you were in. He seemed to motion past an upstairs corridor.

“Wait, what’s that way?” You shifted your attention.

“Nothing, really. Pretty dull place, that West Wing.”

“So that’s the West Wing.” Your eyes flashed in that direction, walking that way.

“Please, mistress, I beg of you.” Korg shivered a little and his flame lowered.

“Did you just call me mistress?” You laughed, “I’m trapped here like you are.”

“Master says to treat you with respect.”

You chuckled, “Maybe Master should take his own advice.” You winked to Korg and realized you were winking to a torch. Shaking your head, you continued walking up the stairs.

Korg tried to make another noise, so you put him in a torch holder along the way.

Stepping as lightly as you could, you noticed that this Wing looked well worn- and getting closer you heard a voice. You stopped for a minute, but noticed it wasn’t directed at you. You moved as slowly and quietly as you could muster, peeking through a slightly cracked door.

Inside the room, it was elegant- everything looked well put together, and there Loki sat near the middle of the room. He had that mirror near him, but the mirror was communicating back. Your jaw dropped a little, but you covered your mouth.

There was an argument going on, but you couldn’t hear either of them from here- and lip reading a mirror proved difficult.

“But father!” Loki stood up. He shook his head, frustrated with himself, “I mean, Odin.” 

“Loki- I can’t just look past the harm you’ve caused so many people. Maybe if I could see you were trying to change- trying to be someone besides the god of mischief, like how your brother Thor has changed.” Odin boomed back through the mirror. Before Loki could argue back, the mirror went blank and layed itself on the table.

Loki shouted, kicking the chair he had been sitting in over- and after another moment the room turned from looking lush to a place of havik. There were tears around the wallpaper, smashed furniture all around. You gasped and closed your eyes, knowing you made a mistake.

Through closed eyes you could feel him rush towards you, swing open the door, and stop in front of your face.

“Eavesdropping, are we?!” He shouted into your face. “How dare you!” He grabbed your wrist, hard, and twisted to pull you down the hall.

“Why are you so angry all the time?” You questioned at a normal level instead of meeting his shout. He turned back at you, his eyes flashing.

“I’m trapped in a stupid singular building, with talking objects, on a planet that doesn’t know about my magic or my being- with people who would attack me if they knew I was here, and Odin just-” His face grew purple, from what you were assuming was anger, “Mocks me.” He spat, his voice lowering just a touch, “He leaves me here, bored, and with no company- comparing me to my brother.”

“Where would you be if your father-” You shook your head, “Odin, had let someone else take care of your punishment? And is the god of Thunder really your brother?”

He shut his mouth, turned around, and started dragging you again. “If you want to leave so bad, then go.” He threw you in front of him, letting his magic force you towards the door.

“Stop.” You shouted, but he wasn’t listening, “Stop it, Loki. Stop wanting people to leave you alone.” His magic was no longer pushing you out.

“You think I want this?!” He threw out his hands, “You think this is my place?”

“You’re pushing me out.”

“You said you wanted to leave.” He turned slightly purple again.

“You really should get to know human females more- we change our minds quite often.” You smirked, “Besides, ‘god of mischief’- I think you’ve met your match.” You winked to him.

“I highly doubt it.” He turned away from you, “You’re just a human.”

“Humans have been underestimated before.” You spoke up, him slightly flinching. “We’ll start our feud tomorrow.” You smiled to his back before walking towards your room, “Goodnight, Loki.”

He muttered something you couldn’t hear before walking his own direction.

The next day, you met him for breakfast without him having to get you. His eyebrow twitched a little, but otherwise he looked normal.

“Good morning, Loki.” You hummed, sitting down across from him.

“Good morning.” He stated, trying to contain his wonder at why you were there.

“How did you sleep?” You smiled to him, meeting his eyes.

“Alright,” He folded his hands, “I’ll bite. What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” You questioned, blinking your eyes a couple of times.

He smirked, squinting his eyes a little. “Nothing.”

You nodded, “Alright then. So you slept well?”

He still eyed you quite a bit but answered your question. 

“Damn.” He growled after a little bit, the salt shaker lid coming off into his meal. “They need to pay a little more attention.” He mumbled.

You kept on eating your meal, him getting up to replace his.

After breakfast, you asked if he could show you the library- and he agreed to.

He asked Korg to follow, getting annoyed when the torch didn’t move.

“Majesty?” He popped around from the other side of the room and we both looked back to the torch on the ground. “Did you require something?”

“No.” He muttered, rubbing his ears. There was a storm starting outside, and you went up to the window to look at it.

“Wow, there’s a lot of lightning out there.” You observed, gasping.

“What?”

“Did you see that?!” You questioned, shaking his arm, “There’s someone out there.”

He shook his head in the direction you pointed, “I don’t see anything.”

“I swear, there was someone in the sky.” You pouted, moving away from the window after another minute.

“Silly.” He smirked a little, but his countenance said otherwise. He looked fearful for a moment before turning back towards your destination, rubbing his ears.

“You’re silly.” You muttered back. Arriving at the library, Loki slid on the floor.

“What. the. Hell.” He was getting angry. “What is going on around here?”

“You seem to be a little clumsy today.” You stated, and he looked into your eyes, searching. “What?” You asked, “I’m just stating a fact.”

He turned and opened the doors, and you gasped a little looking up and around.

“This place is huge.” You muttered, walking in. After a couple of minutes of looking at it all, you turned to Loki who was surprisingly quiet and looking at you, “How can you be bored with all of this?”

He waited for minute, searching your face with curiosity before shrugging, “I don’t read much.”

“You should.” You smirked to him, “Why don’t we create a reading club?”

He chuckled a little at the idea, “Yes, well hopefully neither of us miss it.” He rubbed his ears, “Gah, do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Like a beeping… high pitched.”

You waited a moment, listening, “No?”

“I swear I’ve been hearing it on and off all day.” He was agitated, crossing his arms. “I’m going to talk with the cleaning staff, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Talk?” You asked.

“There may be some yelling.” He admitted.

“Oh come on, over…?”

“You know what! You’ve seen it all day. It’s just careless!” He shouted.

You snickered for a moment.

“What? Should I not talk to them?” He got even more agitated.

You shook your head, “You really shouldn’t.” You giggled.

His face hardened a little, not understanding why you were laughing.

“Loki- it’s been me.” You stated, cracking up, “I’ve been the one making the beeping noise, who wet the floor, who switched the torches, and who loosened the cap on your salt shaker.”

He turned purple, “Why?!” He shouted.

You were holding your sides, “Because I told you we had a mischief bet, you weirdo. I set most of the things up far earlier this morning.”

His face softened a little, “You are not nice.”

You shook your head, “Indeed I’m not sir. I will admit, it would be easier to have powers.” He strode up to you, standing too close to you, leaning down slightly to be on eye level. Your heart started to beat louder and faster and you blushed for some reason.

“You’re going to pay for this.” He smirked slightly, and your mind wandered a little dark.

“Game on.” You responded, turning around to reface all of the books. “You know where I’ll be.”

\--

You met up with Loki again for dinner to find him dressed fancier than usual, with candles floating and lit on the table. It was your turn to squint in his general direction.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

“I felt I should behave properly since you’re making an effort to make me less lonely.” He walked over towards your seat and scooted it out.

“Honestly, you’re scaring me.” You walked over to the seat and cautiously sat down, falling through the illusion of the chair. Before you hit the ground, Loki caught your arms and let you catch your balance before moving to get you another one, a smirk playing at his lips. “You jerk.” You laughed, “See? Magic.”

“I’ll admit, thinking of ways to repay you has made the later part of my afternoon fairly riveting. I even read a book you speak so highly of.” He leaned down after you sat, winking and pulling up a chair so he sat next to you, much closer than the other side of the table.

“My goodness.” You faked enthusiasm, “And might I ask which book you chose?”

“One of human manners and etiquette. Apparently, similar setups are used when one is going out.” He met your eyes, “On dates.”

You choked a little on the wine you were drinking, “And this is supposed to be one?”

“Would it be so wrong if I were to call it that?” He almost purred, “I thought it would be interesting. And let’s admit, after all- that’s your purpose here. To be interesting to me.”

You giggled a little, quirking an eyebrow and thankful the lights were a little lower so he couldn’t see as well how red your face was getting. “How many poor souls have you gotten rid of once you didn’t find them interesting?” You questioned.

He smirked a little, “Some. I usually found them a more willing target.” He rubbed his jaw, “I don’t see you running your course yet though.”

“Well thanks, same to you.” You held up your drinking glass, knocking back some wine rather quickly. You didn’t know what game he was playing at the moment but you were trying to figure him out. “What tricks should I be watching out for tonight?” You mused.

“Just my wit and charm, mostly.” He drank some wine of his own, continuing eye contact with you.

“We should be in for an interesting night then.” You smirked, “Because you have the same from me.”


	3. Get Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an interesting chat with Loki, the reader hears noises coming in- a group of people intent on harming the god of Mischief.

You laughed, hard, “You really turned yourself into a snake?!” You wheezed out, “And bit your brother?”

He chuckled and nodded, “You are taking it much better than he did.”

“I haven’t gotten bit.” You stated, taking another sip from your wine.

“We’ll have to change that,” You thought you heard him purr, raising his glass to take another drink.

“So,” You tried to cover your blush, “This is Asgardian wine?” He nodded in response, smiling.

“It’s good.” You surprised yourself, you weren’t a wine drinker.

He tried to conceal some glee by holding his glass in front of his mouth, and you couldn’t help but stare at him.

“What?” He asked after a moment.

You shook your head, “You confuse me.”

“I confuse a lot of people.” He admitted.

“You have this devil may care attitude, but you do care. Then I think you’re afraid to show emotion in front of people, but maybe you just don’t know how to show it properly.” You mused.

He frowned, “I didn’t enslave you to become a psychologist.”

“Why did you enslave me? And don’t give me that crap about entertainment- you had my father and you didn’t seem to be entertained.”

“That’s because he wasn’t entertaining. You’re out of questions for this evening, my dear.” He put down his empty glass, trying to contain his anger.

“Why do you shut me out?” You pouted.

“Why are you so-” He started angrily, calming down when he looked at you, “Interested in me?”

Your eyes flashed to him as you got up and grabbed the rest of the bottle, pouring him another glass as well as another for you. “Because you’re interesting.” You answered simply, leaning down near him.

He seemed to be controlling his breathing, and closed his eyes. You turned and he grabbed your wrist, pulling you back towards him. “Glad you think so.” He leaned forward and hovered his face very close to yours, and you caught your breathe. “Do you think me a monster?” He asked gently.

“Maybe you are, sometimes. Your anger gets out of control, you’re too blunt and sometimes mean.” You held your face still, him closing his eyes, “The thing is, so am I.” He snapped his eyes open, looking over your face searching for a sign of mockery. He leaned in further, very close to your face.

“You hide it well.” He muttered, and your noses skimmed each other. You could feel a heat coming into your cheeks and you sensed a heat growing in his as well.

*BOOM* 

There was a loud crash outside, and shouting. You both ran to the front of the building and looked out a window.

“Majesty- I think we have someone coming in.” Korg came around a corner.

“You think?” He muttered.

“Guys there’s a group of people outside.” You called, seeing them coming towards the door. “Oh-” You gasped.

“What?”

You turned to him, “My father is leading them.” You searched his face and he swallowed.

“Well.” He locked his jaw, “How lucky for you.” His eyes seemed dull.

“You know this wasn’t me.” You pouted, “We have to stop them.”

“Don’t pretend like you care. This is a perfect chance for you to be able to escape.” He mocked, shooting an angry look at you. He walked towards the door, opening it with his magic, and Korg moved with him.

“Loki, stop!” You called, and his magic pushed you back. You screamed at yourself, unable to know why you were crying, “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“So?” You swore you heard him before a rush of people were inside.

You ran as fast as you could after the first clash of weapons. It seemed Loki was trying to defend himself fairly, not using magic. You ran to the West Wing, and breathless you picked up the mirror, “Show me Odin.” You pleaded.

Odin appeared and was surprised, “Who are you?”

“Please, sir, I need you to come here.” You begged.

“Everyone needs me.” He sighed, “Dear, you’ll have to-”

“It’s Loki!” You called, “I need your help.” You asked, tears running down your face.

“What has he done now?” He called, walking out of the mirror.

“There’s villagers come to kill him.” You tried to explain what happened and why you were there.

Odin’s jaw flexed, “He hasn’t changed one bit.” He muttered, “I don’t know how to help him…”

“He has changed.” You pleaded, “He is controlling his anger.” You heard a storm brewing outside, “He is accepting himself, his fate.”

Odin shook his head, “My dear, I don’t know who you are-”

“I’m the idiot who fell in love with your son.” You placed a hand over your mouth, shaking at what you just stated.

Odin seemed to laugh you off at first but after a moment he saw you were serious. “With Loki?”

You nodded, snapping back into your plea after hearing another clash of lightning, “Please, save him.”

He searched your eyes, and offered a hand for you to stand up. “It might be more difficult to control Thor than this crowd, now that he’s here.” You walked faster, making it to the corridor.

“Stop!” You shouted, standing on the landing above everyone. “I said stop!” You shouted again, Odin thumping his staff on the ground. Everyone stopped the attack, turning towards you- including Loki.

He got purple again with anger, but you started before he could begin. “Why are you attacking this man?”

“He’s not a man!” A few of them shouted. Your father turned to you, “Y/N, daughter, are you alright?”

“Stop this attack.” You pleaded, “Just because someone is different from you doesn’t mean you just attack them. None of you know him! Father, you don’t know him.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shook his head, “Is this your magic?” He turned back on Loki.

“Stop!” You shouted again, running up to Loki, pushing him out of the way. You felt a pain in your stomach.

After a minute, your father and Loki realized what you had done.

“Nooooooooooo.” Loki screamed, and an attack of magic burst from him, pushing everyone back. He pulled you into his lap, stroking your hair out of your face.

“What have you done?!” You father screamed.

“This was your fault.” He growled. You grabbed his hand.

“Loki,” You said, gently. “Stop the fighting.” He turned his attention back to you. “Are you alright?”

He smirked a little, “That’s supposed to be my question.” He shook his head, “You aren’t allowed to leave me. It’s in the contract.” His voice seemed light.

“Can’t break that.” You shook your head, seeing a figure walk up to you. It was Odin, shortly followed by Thor.

“Loki, it’s time you came home.” Odin spoke.

“I’m a little busy at present.” His jaw locked.

“Brother, let me see her.” Thor offered.

“Don’t touch her.” He muttered, and your pain started to die down.

“Loki,” You argued, “I need to ‘Get Help’.” You winked to him and he laughed, a tear leaving his eye.

Odin and Thor brought you and Loki and your father off of your planet and onto Asgard. You blacked out shortly afterwards, waking up afterwards.

“Thank the gods.” Loki rushed up to you, leaning his forehead on yours.

“Hi there,” You smiled to him.

“You’re an idiot.” He sighed, smiling.

“So are you. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” You smirked, and his eyes widened. “Odin didn’t tell you?” You got red, and he leaned in to kiss you, shaking his head.

There was a knock on the door. Odin, standing on the other side with your father, walked in.

“You’re alright.” Your father ran up to your bedside, kissing your hand. Loki sighed a little, disturbed by the people coming into the room.

“Loki, my boy.” Loki flinched at Odin’s words, “You have indeed changed.” He smiled, and Loki looked at him confused. “You are not permitted to return to Earth. At least for the time being.”

Loki shook his head, pulling me into his arms, “I will not leave her.” He looked down.

“May I stay here?” You asked.

Odin looked anxious, and your father shakes his head.

“Please,” Loki asked, “That’s all I’ll ask for.” He paused.

\---------

Over the next couple of days, Odin and your father watched over you both. You were painfully aware of them, more than your own injury. You had seen Loki change even more, each day he looked more human- or Asgardian?

Finally, he walked in one day to smile at you and you noticed his eyes were green, his skin the same color as yours.

You squinted at him for a moment as he walked up to you, “You look- different…”

“I think you’ve got my father’s vote.” He smirked to you. “Will you take my hand?” He asked, kneeling down before you.

You nodded, smirking, “Of course, idiot.”

Your father permitted you to stay on Asgard, provided Odin kept watch over you- and he very tearily left to go back to Earth.

You would miss seeing him more often, but you wouldn’t miss Loki for anything. He was your personal beast, after all.

THE END.


End file.
